When Bird Meets Beast
by immacrazycatlady
Summary: After the Flock is killed by Erasers back in America, Fang decides to go to Japan. There are just too many memories back in America, and he wants a fresh start. Everything is going well until Inuyasha shows up and drags him to the other side of the Well. Rated M because I'm not sure how much violence/swearing there will be.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Fang sat on a rock at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He was on the coast of Oregon. It was about midday, and everything was peaceful. The grass behind him was soft and green. The seagulls were circling lazily above him. The Erasers hadn't been chasing him at all. It was like the School was content with everyone from the Flock but him being dead. _The School probably knew that it would hurt. But they could never of known it would hurt this much, _Fang thought to himself. _Everyone is gone. Even Max… _The image of Max being speared through the chest by an Eraser's claws flashed through his mind for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It had been a year, but the memory was fresh like it was from yesterday. _I can't take this. This pain will never end if I stay here. I need to leave. Now._

He took the map out of his olive green canvas backpack he had stocked with traveling supplies. He had known he would have to leave sooner or later. There were too many memories here.

Brushing his long hair back from his face and tying it back again, Fang looked at the map. _If I fly to Alaska first and make a pit stop there, I can fly to Russia. I'll take another quick break there, and then I'll head to Japan. _Fang had had a fascination with Japan ever since Gazzy had found an abandoned manga book lying in the street. He had liked it more than he would admit.

Fang triple checked that he had everything he needed to head to Alaska. Money, some food, water, etc. After making sure the bag was set so it wouldn't interfere with his flying, he jumped. He jumped off the cliff, spreading his black raven wings at the last moment, letting his hand skim the water's surface.

On the cliff he had just left, a photo fluttered in the wind. It was pinned down by a few rocks on the corners. That photo was the only one he had. That photo was of him and Max.


	2. Chapter 1

Fang had been in Japan for a bit over a month now. He had starting attending school within the first month. Everything had been going well; the days he had spent here had been uneventful. A nice change, he thought, from constantly being hunted by Erasers and the School in general. His flight from Alaska to Russia to Japan had been pretty uneventful, also. Even dull.

One thing Fang hadn't been doing was trying to make friends. People would ask him what time it was, or if the teacher was a sub today, and things like that. He hadn't really had any real conversations with people. Except for one girl.

Kagome Higurashi was walking through town to school with her three best friends: Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. It was a clear morning, with the sun shining and the birds singing. "Have you noticed that new kid that's in our class?" Yuka asked Kagome. "Yeah, I have," she replied. "He's not only in the class we have together, but he's in almost all of my classes." Ayumi spoke up. "I've noticed him, too. He seems like a loner; he's really quiet." "He's probably hiding something!" said Eri. "Not everyone who is quiet is hiding something, Eri," Kagome said. "Yeah, he never initiates conversations with anyone. And I doubt anyone actually knows his name. But even though he's so quiet, I've kind of sensed that he's just really… Sad. Do you guys get that feeling?" All three of them agreed.

"I guess you're right," said Eri. The four friends were now standing at the front doors of the high school, with about ten minutes until their first class of the day. Students were milling about, talking about this and that. Through the crowd, Kagome spotted Fang. Apparently, so did Eri. "Hey!" she said. "There's that new kid. Why don't you try talking to him? Just don't let your trouble-making boyfriend see you!" And with that, she pushed Kagome towards Fang, stopping a few feet away, despite Kagome's protesting. "Good luck!" Eri whispered.

Fang was busy looking at the school event schedule that was hanging on a bulletin board outside on one of the school's walls. He didn't notice Kagome standing beside him, which was rather rare for him. Kagome then cleared her throat to get his attention.

Fang turned his attention from the board to Kagome. "Um, hi," said Kagome. She was stumbling over words. She usually didn't have that problem, but there was just something about this guy that made her mind fumble for what to say. Kagome absolutely could not for the life of her think of what to say next. "Darn it, Eri" she mumbled under her breath. "This is all your fault! I'm making a fool of myself! Wait, why do I care? I barely know this guy."

Fang was staring in confusion at this girl who had said 'hi' to him, and then started mumbling under her breath. She was coming off as kind of weird. "Do you need something?" He asked. Kagome quickly snapped back from her own little I'm-so-mad-at-Eri world. "Oh, uh… Yeah! I was just wondering, uh, if, um… Never mind." She couldn't think of anything to say beyond that. Yuka, who had been watching from a little ways off with the other girls, stepped in. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Yuka, and this is my friend, Kagome. What she's trying to say is that she wants to invite you over to dinner!" Kagome looked at Yuka in panic. "I am?!" Yuka elbowed Kagome in the side. Kagome quickly corrected herself. "Oh, yeah! I am!" Yuka continued. "Kagome doesn't have that many friends, you see, and she's trying to make some new ones. So, what do you say?"

"Uhh…" Fang wasn't sure what to do. A lifetime of avoiding people screamed at him to turn her down. _But_, he thought, _I guess I should probably make some friends. I'm not running anymore, so why should I avoid everyone? _"Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything tonight." Neither Kagome nor Yuka were expecting that response. "Oh, that's great!" Said Yuka for Kagome, who was gaping in astonishment, which earned her another elbow in the side. "Kagome! Give him directions! He has to know where to go!" Yuka whispered fiercely. "Oh, yeah! Right!" Kagome said. She then proceeded to give Fang directions to get to her home at the Shrine.

"And, what was your name again?" asked Kagome. "Just call me Fang. My friends back in America used to…" Fang just barely kept his voice from cracking from sadness when he said this. He could usually be strong, but the pain of losing the entire flock was almost more than he could handle. "Okay, Fang," said Kagome. "I'll see you at 6:00, then." The bell for first class rang then. "Crap! I'm late for class! See you later!" Kagome ran off. Fang headed off to his class a little slower than usual; he was occupied with thoughts about tonight.


End file.
